1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to near-end crosstalk (NEXT) compensation in communication connectors and, more particularly, to a technique of canceling or reducing NEXT utilizing substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) composed of different dielectric constant materials.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Noise or signal interference between conductors in a connector is known as crosstalk. Crosstalk is a common problem in communication devices using connectors. Particularly, in a communication system where a modular plug often used with a computer is to mate with a modular jack, the electrical wires (conductors) within the jack and/or plug produce near-end crosstalk (NEXT), i.e., a crosstalk over closely-positioned wires over a short distance. A plug, due to its configuration or to the manner in which cordage is terminated to it, can produce a high crosstalk or a low crosstalk. A plug with a high crosstalk is herein referred to as a high crosstalk plug, and a plug with a low crosstalk is herein referred to as a low crosstalk plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,358 issued to Adriaenssens et al. (hereinafter “the '358 patent”) describes a two-stage scheme for compensating such NEXT. The entire contents of the '358 patent are incorporated by reference. Further, the subject matters of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,989; 6,042,427; 6,050,843; and 6,270,381 are also incorporated by reference.
The '358 patent reduces the NEXT (original crosstalk) between the electrical wire pairs of a modular plug by adding a fabricated or artificial crosstalk, usually in the jack, at two stages, thereby canceling the crosstalks or reducing the overall crosstalk for the plug-jack combination. The fabricated crosstalk is referred to herein as a compensation crosstalk. This idea is typically implemented by crossing the path of one of the conductors within the connector, over the path of another of the conductors within the connector twice, thereby providing two stages of NEXT compensation. This scheme is more efficient at reducing the NEXT than a scheme whereby the compensation is added at a single stage, especially when, as is usually the case, the compensation can not be introduced except after a time delay.
Although effective, the NEXT compensating scheme of the '358 patent suffers a drawback in that the NEXT margin relative to the Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) limit line deteriorates at low frequency (below approximately 100 MHz) when a high crosstalk plug is used with the jack, and at high frequency (beyond approximately 250 MHz) when a low crosstalk plug is used with the jack. More specifically, when the net compensation crosstalk in a two-stage compensated jack is less than the original crosstalk (i.e. when a high crosstalk plug is inserted into the jack), the plug-jack combination is said to be under-compensated, and the resultant NEXT frequency characteristic will build-up to a peak at low frequencies before a null sets in at a frequency point determined by the inter-stage delays and the magnitudes of the compensating stages. In such a case, the NEXT margin relative to the TIA limit line is worst at low frequencies. On the other hand, when the net compensation crosstalk in such a jack is more than the original crosstalk (i.e. when a low crosstalk plug is inserted), the plug-jack combination is said to be over-compensated, and the resultant NEXT frequency characteristic will not have a null, but the slope of the NEXT frequency characteristic will gradually increase tending towards 60 dB/decade at very high frequencies, far exceeding the TIA limit slope of 20 dB/decade. In such a case, the NEXT margin relative to the TIA limit line is worst at high frequencies.
Thus, while the low frequency margin (low frequency performance of the connector), when a high crosstalk plug is used with the jack, can be improved by increasing the compensation level, such an action would lead to further deterioration of the high frequency margin (high frequency performance of the connector) when a low crosstalk plug is used with the jack. Conversely, while the high frequency margin, when a low crosstalk plug is used with the jack, can be improved by decreasing the compensation level, such an action would lead to further deterioration of the low frequency margin when a high crosstalk plug is used with the jack.
Therefore, there exists a need for a technique capable of simultaneously reducing or canceling NEXT at high frequencies such as at or above 250 MHz when low crosstalk plugs are used, and at low frequencies such as at or below 100 MHz when high crosstalk plugs are used.